


【露中】Сколько Лет, Сколько Зим (4)

by sharmily



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharmily/pseuds/sharmily
Summary: 文/以 沫@lofter题/长冬如许史向非国设。苏联专家援华背景，苏联工程师x俄语翻译标题是俄语短语，直译“许多年，许多个冬天”，意译“很久不见了”长篇虐向，中文名《长冬如许》，已完结





	【露中】Сколько Лет, Сколько Зим (4)

【上海·1959年冬】

十一月中的时候王耀被正式释放了。刚好是个周末，王修平难得动用一次自己的特权，派了辆厂里的车去把王耀接出来。王耀出了大门没走两步就直直往地上栽，把家人都吓坏了，赶紧就近送到医院去。倒是无甚大碍，就是因为营养不良免疫差染了肺炎，晕倒大概是精神压力过大。

杨怀琴看到王耀瘦得脸都凹下去了，十一月天还穿着单衣，别提多心疼了，拉着王耀的手哭了一天，晚上硬是不肯回家要在医院里陪着。过两天王耀醒了，考虑到平时照顾不方便，便转回厂里的卫生所打吊瓶。

开始几天基本上吃不下东西，就靠打的葡萄糖水维持，后来渐渐能吃点流食。但现在全国到处闹饥荒，别说肉蛋之类的东西了，糖都稀罕。营养跟不上，身上还是一把骨头，肺炎也拖着好不了。

王耀是作为附近一起恶性治安案件的嫌疑人抓起来的，调查后无罪释放，还双倍补偿了这一个多月的误工费。

杨怀琴气得很，一边给王耀喂梨汤一边说：“人都成什么样了，补点钱就完了？！我们家也不缺这点钱。”王修平倒还冷静，说：“人没事就好了，你少说两句。”杨怀琴眉毛一横，“这叫没事啊？”

王耀精神大不如前，白天也时常犯困，看来得休养一段时间。杨怀琴现在是个管文件收发的闲职，平时工作不忙，同事知道王耀的情况也体谅她，这几天事情做完就提前下班跑卫生所来了。

母亲絮絮叨叨和王耀说了不少事情，包括了伊万如何为了王耀天天往专家局跑。“其实专家局也不管这个。不过不管有用没用，人家有这份心就挺难得的了。伊万不是喜欢喝酒嘛，我专门给他拿了两瓶洋酒送过去。你出院了也得去感谢一下伊万。”母亲这么说。

王耀这才把事情有点联系起来了。孙局长说伊万一直在问他的情况，为了稳定事态避免让苏联知道，也考虑到王耀主观上没有犯错的意图，才特别放他出来。王耀没想到，所谓的“布拉金斯基同志一直追问你的事”，是伊万这样一次次跑专家局跑出来的。母亲想岔了，伊万不止有用，甚至可以说他这条命就是伊万救出来的。

他亏欠伊万的真的太多了，却不知道能为伊万做些什么。伊万在这边什么都不缺，想送点东西吧伊万也看不上。而且以后他不是伊万的翻译了，一年可能也见不上几次面，真正是大恩难报了。

孙局长坚持要把他调出专家局的系统，以避免王耀进一步和苏联专家接触。枪顶在脑袋上，也不容王耀不答应。他在监狱里就写好了申请，说自己因为健康问题，不能再担任随行翻译的工作，希望另行安排工作。孙局长看了没问题，让王耀再抄了一份给他留底，嘱咐王耀等出狱后找个时间把申请书交到局里。

王耀挑了个只有父亲在的时候，和他说自己打算把专家局的工作辞了，请父亲帮忙把申请书交上去。父亲把申请书拿过去读，王耀挺紧张的，反复想着事先准备好的借口，要是父亲一质疑就全说出来。但父亲看完之后只是抬头问他：“非辞职不可？”王耀点点头，一时有点拿不准父亲这话的意思，犹豫着是不是再说点什么解释一下。父亲摆摆手阻止了王耀，说：“别说了。我明天帮你递上去。”

王耀不认为事后捏造的说法滴水不漏，至少跟着打听了这件事一两个月的父亲是不会完全相信的。他很感谢父亲选择不深究，有些事情没必要都说透。

孙局长不让王耀透露何裕的事，也算是给了他一个借口，让他不必纠结是否向伊万坦白。其实王耀也许比孙局长还怕伊万知道，一旦伊万知道，他就真的没勇气面对伊万了。

他从大学毕业起就和伊万在一起工作，偏偏这一年还是多事之秋，王耀在生活和思想上都经历了不小的改变，他无比珍视这段回忆。即使真的再不见面，他们仍然是朋友、拥有一段共同的美好回忆，王耀也可以安慰自己，说他们是互寄遥思、相忘于江湖；可一旦伊万知道他做过什么、知道他们的友谊中掺杂着多少算计，一定会厌弃他怨恨他，乃至于后悔把他给救了出来，那他真不如死在里面干净。

在卫生所待了快一周，虽然肺炎还没好干净，整个人已经不像刚来时一副病怏怏的样子了。医院毕竟不如家里舒服，王耀出院回家，每天早上去卫生所打点滴。

住院的这一周，厂里不少人都来看王耀，可伊万却一次都没来过。王耀心里犯起了嘀咕，尤其是父亲说伊万问过几次他的情况，也不像是不关心的样子，王耀更猜不透了。

王耀在家里没事的时候也就看看书，他书架上有一排从伊万那里拿来的书，有时候忘了还便越积越多。以前两个人有工作关系，他可以名正言顺地去找伊万。现在呢，以后呢？

十二月初的时候专家局发来了回复，说是批准了王耀的辞职申请，已将档案发回原校。不知道父亲是怎么和母亲说的，母亲倒很平静，说现在确实身子没养好，多休息一段时间也好，工作的事不急，就是赋闲一年等明年夏天随应届生分配也可以。

这天家里来了稀客。父亲之前去大学的实验室找教授讨论问题，恰好又碰到了严教授。严教授提起王耀的档案被退回学校了，问是怎么回事，父亲便把事情前因后果说了一遍，又问分配的事情有没有什么消息。严教授听了一阵唏嘘，说等周末来看看王耀，顺便聊聊分配的事。

严教授专程过来一趟其实有自己的想法。早几年打仗的时候严教授几个儿子都死了，身边只有一个小女儿。之前王耀在严教授手下做事的时候严教授对他就颇为偏爱，之后逢年过节王耀也常去拜望。古代讲究为师为父，严教授年迈孤独，心里甚至把王耀当儿子看了，凡事多有关照。

严教授的女儿严楚楠比王耀小两岁，在同一所学校学俄文。前年暑假王耀在严教授那里帮忙翻译图书的时候两人认识了，以后有什么俄文的问题，女儿放着他这个大教授不问，总爱跑去问王耀，讲起来便是王耀哥哥如何、王耀哥哥如何。严教授明白女儿的心思，女大不中留了。后来王耀工作之后两边来往少了，今天他就是特意借这个机会带女儿过来看看王耀。

严教授来了王耀自然是忙前忙后端茶送水，严教授笑着拉王耀坐下来，说：“别忙了，不是还病着嘛，哪有让病人给我泡茶的？你坐着吧。楠楠，你去厨房搭把手。”严楚楠应了一声，站起来按着王耀坐下，说：“我来吧，王耀哥哥你坐着。”王耀也不客气了，谢道：“麻烦你了，楚楠。”

严教授和王耀、王修平寒暄一番，等杨怀琴和严楚楠沏了茶切了水果端出来，再细细问了一遍王耀怎么被抓进去了、在监狱里面受苦没有、现在身体怎么样了。王耀按着之前和孙局长串好的词，答得滴水不漏。

严楚楠听了很生气，大骂警察局都是一群废物，抓错人还耽搁这么久，在里面白受许多委屈。王耀知道自己坐牢是有原因的，并没有什么好抱怨，只是笑着说：“也没受什么委屈。”

他们又谈到分配的事情。严教授说：“我这几天专门打听了。安徽那边的农村新筹办一个中学，最近四处在要人，听说学校想把王耀派去。”

严楚楠马上抗议道：“去这么远？！”王修平犹豫着开口，说：“我听说…农村现在饥荒闹得严重。分到农村去，只怕…”说到这里停了嘴，想了想又问，“严老，这事可还有余地？”杨怀琴附和道：“本来一家人都在上海也好照应，要是跑这么远一年也见不上几次了。”

严教授笑着说：“你们别急，这事还没定。我也觉得是人最好留在上海。王耀要是愿意，我就出面去把人要过来。系里也缺人手，下学期当个讲师，讲点低年级的基础课总还是可以的。”

父母听了这话心里欢喜。王耀虽然不排斥去外地，但能在上海待着自然更好。大家又聊了一会儿，父母第一次见严楚楠，拉着问了许多话，严教授也和王耀说一些讲课要注意的事情。母亲看快到傍晚了，留严氏父女在家吃了顿便饭。

到了十二月中，王耀的肺炎才算彻底好了，只是人比之前消瘦不少。王耀找个工作日出去了一趟，把钥匙交到专家局里去。这是伊万家的钥匙，之前何裕给他的。

孙局长顺口问他分配的事情怎么样了。王耀担心孙局长再有什么不满，推说因为一直病着没去张罗这事，现在还没消息。孙局长没有多说什么。

王耀到家发现伊万竟然来了。春燕一脸满足地坐在伊万腿上吃东西，一看就是伊万给的。伊万笑眯眯地抱着春燕，听到开门声抬起头，看到是他便冲他笑。母亲看他回来了，在厨房里叫他：“伊万来看你了，你招呼一下，晚上留他吃饭。”

王耀过去把春燕抱下来，让她先去看会儿书。春燕一溜烟就跑出去，说吃饭时候再回来，王耀也就由她去了。他在伊万对面坐下，悄悄地打量着伊万。

伊万已经裹上了冬装。王耀记得伊万冬天很怕冷，常常抱怨上海不集中供暖。他在冬天总是穿得很厚，在室内也不脱外套不摘围巾。

王耀想起上次分别的时候伊万还对他说“后天见”，如今再见却隔了两个多月，中间又发生这么多事，真是物是人非。自己深深地利用和伤害了眼前的这个人，他反而一无所知地救了自己。他也算得了报应，至少他丢了这份他很珍惜的工作，没法再给伊万当翻译了。

他想问伊万自己不在的时候过得怎么样？为什么现在才来？我以后还能去找你吗？一时间千百句话都涌到嗓子口，最终却只是轻叹口气，局促地问了一句：“你怎么来了？”

这话也奇怪。伊万开玩笑地说：“我不该来吗？你不愿意我来吗？”

王耀自己也笑了，低声说：“怎么会？我当然想你来。”

伊万向他解释说：“之前积了不少工作，这段时间很忙。不然我早该来了。”

王耀想起母亲说的，伊万整个十月都在往专家局跑。他心情复杂，说：“我听说了，你之前帮我在专家局说了不少话。”

“噢那个呀，”伊万并不以此邀功，笑道，“其实最后也没帮上什么忙。我听孙局长说，你是警察局调查刑事案件的时候抓错人了。”

王耀心里有无数的感谢又不能说，他真诚地看着伊万，极为郑重地说：“话不能这么说，怎么会没帮上忙？”他又在心里默默接上了一句“谢谢你救了我”。

伊万笑了笑没继续这个话题。他上上下下打量王耀一番，说：“怎么瘦了这么多，在监狱里吃苦了吧？”

王耀笑着说：“待监狱哪有不瘦的。”其实现在已经比刚出来时好多了，那时候才真是瘦得吓人。

伊万不能免俗地从头到尾问了一遍事情经过，王耀当然还是说得滴水不漏。伊万又问他：“你什么时候能回来工作？”

王耀这才意识到，伊万还不知道他已经辞职了。似乎无论什么事情，自己都把伊万瞒到了最后。他眼神闪烁地说：“其实…我已经辞职了。”伊万的脸一下就冷了下来，王耀急忙解释道，“之前一直在生病，也不知道什么时候能好，为了不影响专家局的工作安排干脆辞职了。”

伊万板着脸，说：“你没和我说过。”

王耀一下慌了，一个劲地道歉，呐呐地说：“之前没机会和你说。”

伊万仍旧冷着脸，问他：“那你之后就不工作了？”王耀和伊万说了严教授的事，说等过完春节后去大学当讲师。伊万又问学校在哪里，听说就在附近脸色才好看一些。

过了一会儿父亲回家，刚好把春燕也带回来了，一家人开饭。晚饭出乎意料地丰盛，又有牛肉又有鸡蛋。王耀问母亲是哪来的，母亲说是伊万专门拿来的，还有好多没做呢，刚好这段时间补补身子。

伊万一直不说话，显然仍在生气。王耀心里沉闷，觉得自己欠了伊万太多东西，恐怕永远也还不上了。

饭后王耀像往常一样陪伊万走回去。王耀问伊万最近工作的情况，伊万问一句答一句，不太愿意多说。王耀自觉没趣，也安静了下来，两个人就只是走着。

开始路上人还多，等走近友谊宾馆人就越来越少了。从家里到宾馆，这条路王耀走过无数次，这次心情却格外复杂。月色静谧，他想起“江畔何人初见月，江月何年初照人”这句诗，在心里暗叹这月色不知见证了多少人的悲欢。

王耀试探着说：“你之前借我的书我都看完了，今天忘了带来还给你。”

伊万笑了笑，说：“没关系，你就留着吧，我都看过了。”

王耀愣了一下，没想到伊万会这么说。伊万让他把书留着，意思是不想再和他来往了吗？为什么伊万突然对他摆出这样的态度，是气他擅自辞职吗？王耀心里泛酸，差点酸到眼眶里。这件事他真的没办法，他不可能再给伊万当翻译了。

分别的时候伊万竟很正式地和王耀握了手，说：“王耀同志，再见。”

这称呼真让王耀哭笑不得。他又是难过又是不甘，最后故意要和伊万斗气似的，说：“晚安，万尼亚。”

【上海·1960年中】

01

之后伊万再没来找过王耀，但也没有刻意回避。比如说元旦晚会和春节聚餐的时候碰到了，伊万也会和他打招呼、和他说话。伊万不再刻意叫他“王耀同志”了，就叫他“耀”，好像什么事都没有一样，但态度分明和从前完全不同了。

他们也不能说是闹翻了，只是逐渐不怎么来往，就像两个没什么瓜葛的人渐行渐远一样。王耀怎么也想不明白他和伊万的关系怎么就变成这样了。他不希望这样，但伊万似乎刻意与他保持距离，王耀也不是那种能厚着脸皮去搭话的人，随着时间推移两人之间的关系就越来越冷了。

这总得有个理由吧？伊万绝对不可能知道间谍案的内情，若是因为王耀贸然辞职也不至于这样。王耀一开始希望能弄明白，但后来渐渐觉得他大概是不会知道了。

王耀只能安慰自己，并不是什么事情都得有个明确理由不是吗？也许之前只是因为自己恰好是他的翻译，两人又聊得来，才走得近一些。现在自己不是他的翻译了，也就自然而然疏远了。

过完年王耀就去学校，按严教授的安排教三课时的俄语基础。这种基础大课所有人都要上，分几个不同的时间开课。王耀上其中的四个班，半退休的沈老教授上另两个班。

王耀还是学生的时候当然上过沈教授讲的课，他讲课直接用沈教授的讲义，备课压力倒不大。比较费时间的是改作业。王耀没有教职，为了凑足全职的工时，同时也是这门课的助教，六个班的作业都是他改的。学校离家说远不远说近不近，走路要两个小时，因为没直达的车，搭公交也要一个多小时。他平时就住在学校的宿舍里，周末才回家。

一旦忙起来时间就过得特别快，不知不觉就到了五月。五月底是学校的校庆日，连着周末放假五天。前两天王耀在学校里帮忙组织校庆的活动，后面没事就先回家了。

晚饭的时候父亲回来得有些迟，说是去找伊万讨论问题了，近来伊万最近都在家里，来回路上花了不少时间。王耀才想起来最近是伊万的过敏期，他竟完全忘了。

父亲说起伊万今天说话的时候一直打喷嚏流鼻水。母亲不知道伊万和王耀之间的这些事，关切地问了两句，又说：“小耀你要不去看看伊万吧。你近来都在忙学校的工作，伊万也不过来玩了。”春燕马上附和，鼓着腮帮子说：“大哥哥什么时候来呀，我想吃巧克力…”母亲笑着轻轻打了春燕一下，说：“你就晓得吃。”

父亲手里的筷子顿了一下，说：“我看还是不要去的好。你现在不是翻译了，避避嫌也好。你去年换了工作，我看也未必不是好事。近来对苏联的态度怪得很，也不知道以后会怎么样。”

母亲颦眉，问他：“怎么了？”

王耀一开始也没明白，听到后面才反应过来，问：“爹，你是说列宁同志诞辰时候中央发的那几篇文章？”

四月底列宁诞辰的时候，几份党报都发了相关的评论性文章，拐弯抹角地说苏联搞修正主义。他们在党课上读过，在中苏间算得上言辞激烈了。以前大家传中苏有矛盾，都是“听说”“据说”的猜测，这还是第一次把中苏间的分歧公之于众。

王耀最开始知道中苏间有问题是何裕说的，后来搞清楚了何裕是国民党特务，又是因为伊万他才能无罪释放，他便以为那些说法不过是谣言，读到这几篇文章的时候深受震动。

“是啊…”父亲发起牢骚来，“批评就批评吧，不知道专家局怎么想的，还专门翻译成俄文发给苏联专家，难道想让专家同志们也来批评自己的国家吗？”

王耀想去看看伊万过敏怎么样了。伊万不知道为什么不想理他了，但他心里一直觉得对不起伊万，如果有什么事情能帮上忙肯定要帮。父亲虽不赞同，话也没说死。伊万到底不一样，欠人一条命难道因为政治风向不对就老死不相往来了？王耀自认还是有点良心的。

只是担心都两三个月没见过了，突然拜访太过唐突。吃完饭王耀在房间里心烦地走来走去，刚好瞥到放在书架一角的几本俄语书。伊万也没明说这些书不要了，要不明天去把书还了，顺便去看看伊万？也不至于显得太刻意。

想到周六下午伊万可能要去开党组会，王耀第二天早上挑了个不早不晚的时间，也没和父母说，抱着一摞书往伊万家走。门口的警卫和他相熟，并不为难他，看到他还打招呼说“王翻译，好久没见你来了”。

王耀敲了几下门，他第一次觉得敲门之后等开门的这段时间如此难熬。他确定没听到一点声响，只好忐忑地又敲了几下，同时又觉得自己这小心翼翼的样子挺好笑的，到底在心虚什么啊。

还是没人来开门，王耀心里有点打退堂鼓，想了想还是又敲了几下。突然门里传来一阵杂乱的碰撞声，一会儿门被猛地拉开，伊万顶着一头鸡窝就出现了。他的眉头拧成一团，表情很是不耐烦，但看清来人是王耀的时候一下就愣住了，半天才说：“你怎么来了？”

王耀从看到伊万开始就慌了，低着头说：“我…我昨天整理房间看到这些书，都是你之前借给我的。在我那里放好久了我也不看，反正今天也没事，刚好拿来还你。”

伊万默默盯着王耀看了一会儿。他知道王耀一紧张就爱说一大堆废话，一句话能说清楚的事非要前因后果都讲出来。他点了点头把书都接过来，走回客厅放在桌子上。王耀怕伊万又不理自己了，扒着门框问：“我听说你过敏很严重。你怎么样了？”

伊万背对着王耀沉默了几秒，王耀紧张得心都要跳出来了，怕伊万不回答。没想到伊万又不按常理出牌，突然特别委屈地说：“严重，特别严重。我觉得我快死了。”

王耀一听又担心起来，赶紧跑过去问：“怎么回事？哪里不舒服？”伊万开启委屈模式，撇着眉头说：“万尼亚发烧了，晕乎乎的。”

“真的吗？”王耀伸手去探了一下额头，确实有点发热，倒也不烫，大概是低烧。但伊万看起来真的很不舒服，王耀问他，“吃药了吗？要不要叫医生？”

“吃药了，还是难受。”伊万眨眨眼，又说：“万尼亚从昨天晚上开始就没吃东西了，好饿啊。”

“…知…知道了。”王耀觉得伊万难受得画风都不对了，但意外地没什么违和感，“要不你去楼上躺着，我给你做点吃的？”伊万眼巴巴地看着他，点了点头。

王耀扶伊万上楼躺下，拿了条湿毛巾给他敷在额头上，像哄孩子一样说：“你好好躺着，我去给你做早饭，吃完饭再吃一次药好不好？”伊万想笑，努力憋着不笑，半边脸蒙在被子里点了点头。

王耀热了牛奶、做了三明治端上来，伊万很听话地慢慢吃。王耀坐在旁边一边削苹果一边絮絮叨叨地说：“怎么会这么严重啊，去年也没见你这样呀…怎么就一个人在家？…什么时候开始发烧的？…”

伊万一边嚼三明治，一边可怜巴巴地说：“陈翻译住得远，周末都没人管我。”

王耀抬头看伊万一眼，说：“陈翻译不住在厂里吗？”

“没有哦，她住在城区里，基本都是按点上下班的。”伊万扁着嘴，看起来更可怜了。

王耀叹了口气：“那也不能把你一个人晾在家里，你还在生病呢。”

伊万认真地点点头表示同意，随即又抱怨道：“小耀自从不给我当翻译以后就不来找我了呢。”

王耀听了这话真是又好气又好笑，之前对自己态度那么恶劣的究竟是谁啊？但一方面他一直觉得有愧于伊万，一方面看伊万不舒服的样子实在可怜，笑着摇摇头轻声用中文骂了一句：“恶人先告状。”

伊万一脸天真地问：“小耀说什么呢？”

王耀用刀尖叉起一小块苹果塞到伊万嘴里，说：“我说你没良心！你还敢说我不来找你？”他竖起眉毛瞪伊万，要和他好好理论一番。但对着伊万那满脸的无辜他实在气不起来，最后竟绷不住笑了出来，说，“算了，不和你计较。”

王耀也不傻，他很确定伊万之前是在故意冷淡他，这一定是有原因的。但既然伊万不想解释，现在又装傻当成什么事情都没有，王耀也不想深究。每个人总有些不愿意说的事情，如今他对这一点的体会尤其深刻。

伊万看王耀不问，也松了口气。

多年以后，伊万真心希望那个时候他们能开诚布公地把事情都说清楚。但那个时候他不想说也不能说，他只是想再给王耀一个机会，也给自己一个机会。他没想到王耀还会来，但王耀来了。他想再相信王耀一次。

伊万虽然不舒服，下午还是全身裹得严严实实地去参加党组会了。王耀放心不下，晚饭后又过来，确定伊万没事才放心。第二天下午王耀要回学校，没从家附近的车站坐车，而是先去伊万家和他一起吃了晚饭才从附近坐车去学校。

临走的时候伊万又眼巴巴地望着王耀，问他下周还来不来找他。王耀想起父亲的话，心里有点犹豫。伊万担心他不愿意，眼睛水汪汪地盯着他，有气无力地说：“万尼亚周末一个人在家好可怜啊，生病都没人管。”

王耀一下语窒，他对伊万的撒娇完全没有抵抗力，低着头结巴着说：“…要不…要不然我…我周日找时间过来吧。”

伊万眼睛一下亮了起来，问他：“你一定来？”非要对方给个确定的说法不可。

王耀无奈地笑了一下，郑重地点头说：“我一定来。”

伊万这下满意了，笑眯眯地把王耀送到门口。假装不舒服来博同情的行径极为无耻，伊万完全同意，但既然王耀吃这一套，伊万也心安理得。对王耀他输得里子都不剩了，还要什么面子？

等回了学校细想，王耀才觉得自己该不是被耍了吧？他记得去年这时候伊万的过敏期已经差不多过了，下周那时候都回去正常上班了，哪有这么严重！但伊万怎么可能会故意骗他呢？大概是人不舒服就想有人陪着吧。这两天伊万就特别粘人，活像一只摇着尾巴的大型犬。王耀不太习惯，但仔细想想也并不讨厌。

话说回来，难道伊万不过敏，他就不愿意去找伊万了吗？话也不能这么说…

王耀从抽屉里翻出去年伊万送他的钢笔，吸了些墨水，随手在本子上用漂亮的花体字写下“Иван Брагинский（伊万·布拉金斯基）”，觉得不满意又认认真真重写了一次。他仔细端详着这个名字，一会儿又没来由地烦躁起来，觉得自己莫名其妙，抬手把整页纸撕下来揉成一团丢到纸篓里。

周五回家的时候，王耀在路上碰到了春燕和勇洙。王耀问他们怎么这么迟回来，春燕抢着说：“今天班里组织活动去动物园参观！”小脸通红地和他说在里面见到些什么动物。

动物园？王耀想起来了，之前伊万不是说过想去动物园嘛！

王耀还是周日回校之前绕路去找伊万，伊万笑眯眯地来开门，说：“我在做饭呢，马上就好了。”伊万做好了土豆沙拉和红菜汤，正在煎松饼。虽然王耀不是很吃得惯，以伊万的标准来说绝对是盛情款待了。

伊万看起来健康得很，一问果然周四就开始正常去船厂上班了。既然如此王耀也放心了，问他想不想去动物园：“你之前不是说想去吗？”。伊万一脸惊喜：“好呀！”他们边吃边商量行程，说好下周日早上去。

伊万本来想让司机送他们去，但是王耀觉得不太合适，毕竟他也不是伊万的翻译了，当然还有一个原因是那样父亲很可能会知道。王耀说要是伊万不介意他们就搭公交去，不过时间长点得两个多小时，因此要早些出发。

还有就是午饭在外面吃，现在上海城内的物资供应很紧张，外面不管是市场还是饭店都是一副凋敝的景象。伊万在特供商店买东西不知道外面的情况，他也不想伊万知道。王耀提议他们自己做面包或者三明治带去，伊万也同意，说他来准备。

第二周回家后，王耀和父母说学校有事要早点回去，所幸父母也没有多问。周日上午王耀吃完早饭就去找伊万，伊万已经准备好在等他了。

他们先坐公交到市中心，再转车去西郊公园。第一趟车靠近始发站人不多可以坐在一排交谈，换车之后没位置了就站着说话。旁边的乘客不时往这边看，一位年轻的同志还想给伊万让座，王耀笑着替伊万拒绝了。

西郊公园近来新建了几个园子，王耀有段时间没来了，有不少没见过的。

那天阳光明媚，园子里人不少。他们从西门入园，沿着园内的道路顺时针绕，早上看了禽鸟、猴子、狐狸之类的小型动物，中午就坐在园中心天鹅湖边的草坪上吃三明治。鸽子水鸟在旁边懒洋洋地拍着翅膀，王耀随手撕了点面包碎扔在地上，鸟儿们便飞过来抢食。衬着波光粼粼的湖面，伊万觉得这画面真是美极了。

下午他们去了大型动物区，这是伊万更感兴趣的部分。逛到棕熊园的时候，伊万和王耀说起俄罗斯许多关于棕熊的传说故事。棕熊自古起就是俄罗斯的图腾和神祇，他们可不觉得棕熊粗鲁笨重，而是勇敢、智慧和善良的化身。

王耀想起在普希金的诗里也出现过棕熊，对伊万说：“在《叶甫盖尼·奥涅金》里，达吉雅娜在奇怪的梦里见到一头令人害怕的大熊，把她带到奥涅金身边去。”

伊万笑了起来，说：“为什么要害怕呢？熊善良忠诚又通人性，是所有动物中最特别的。”他进一步解释道，“在俄罗斯熊代表未婚夫，梦见熊意味着将要举行婚礼。熊带达吉雅娜去找奥涅金，那是因为她疯狂地爱着奥涅金，想要嫁给他。”

王耀觉得很有意思，说：“在中国也有梦见熊的说法，意思却截然不同。”

下午天开始转阴，等他们走到熊猫岭的时候已经开始刮起了大风，但熊猫可不管。两只大熊猫在里面抱着竹子慢悠悠地啃，好像世界上什么事都和它们没关系似的。一对圆圆的黑耳朵晃来晃去，看起来慵懒又惬意。

王耀在报纸上见过照片，但之前从没见过活生生的大熊猫。这样子真是奇特又可爱，他也像个小孩一样，兴奋地走来走去，从不同角度来看这两只大熊猫。

他看到旁边有介绍熊猫的牌子，就走过去把介绍牌上的内容翻译给伊万听。伊万跟过去站在后面，看到王耀半蹲在牌子前，衣领中露出半截白白的脖子，黑发被风吹得在脖子上摆来摆去。这一下下像是挠在伊万心头上，撩拨得他心痒难耐。伊万忍不住伸出手去碰王耀的头发，王耀以为伊万在叫他，转过头来问他怎么了。

伊万被王耀带着询问和关切的纯真表情蛊惑了，在漫长的几秒里脑海一片空白。他喉咙发紧，机械地干咽了一下不知如何作答。恰好这时天上划过一道闪电，厚厚的云层终于兜不住这么多水分，雨滴开始大大小小地往下坠，大地也在撼人的雷鸣中颤抖着。

伊万如获救赎，在王耀抬头看向天空的间隙里顺势抓住他的手，低声说：“下雨了，我们回去吧。”

雨下得很大，伊万拉着王耀一路跑到门口时全身都淋湿了。许多人挤在大门边躲雨，伊万像是怕王耀被人流挤散了，一直拉着他没松手。伊万身上的热度透过潮湿的掌心传过来，王耀抬头看了一眼比他高出半个头的斯拉夫人，发现伊万也在看他——更准确地说是盯着他——而在视线接触的一刹那却又慌乱地避开了。周围的嘈杂让两人间突然的沉默显得没那么尴尬，却也让被紧握着的手上的触感分外清晰。气氛变得很奇怪，王耀不敢再去看伊万了。

雨一直不停，天边的云又黑压压的，看起来这场雨还要再下一阵。趁着中间雨小一些，伊万说要不先冒雨跑去车站，王耀看了看天色，点点头和伊万一起踏进雨幕里。

电车里比来时更拥挤，人挨着人又挤又吵，大家都湿漉漉的。伊万个头高，很轻松地一手抓着头顶上的栏杆，但王耀被挤在中间没有着力点，随着车子的颠簸站不稳。伊万把他拉过来，用另一只手扶着他，摇来晃去渐渐就变成半抱着王耀了。路上的时间变得分外难熬，王耀觉得手怎么摆都不对了，只好抓着伊万的手臂，低着头不去看他。

在车上闷热的环境里晃荡了一两个小时，本来身上的衣服已经差不多干了，一下车又被整个浇湿。雨又大了起来，王耀对伊万说要不然先在公交车站等一会儿，雨小点再回去。伊万像是没听见，拉着他就往雨里冲，王耀叫他也不应，只好跟着跑。

伊万实在跑得太快，王耀跟得气喘吁吁。王耀一进门刚想抱怨，就被伊万压在门上胡乱地亲吻。雨水从浅金色的发丝一滴滴流到脸上，王耀被惊得不知该作何反应，直到发现伊万竟然把手伸进他的衣服里面，才挣扎起来想推开伊万。但伊万力气大得惊人，不给他反抗的机会。

王耀被死死压在门上，雨水打在门上的声音透过骨头传到耳朵里。背后的门凉凉的，伊万身上却热得发烫。伊万的手又大又粗糙，在他身上毫无章法地乱摸，然后又去把他的裤子扯下来。

这对王耀来说实在是太刺激了，无论是生理上还是心理上。就算王耀平时会自己解决，但这可是伊万啊，这他妈可是伊万啊！在伊万的撸动下王耀没一会儿就受不了射了出来。他脑子一片空白，双腿发软打颤支撑不住，双目无神地沿着门往下滑。伊万一把抱住王耀，把他抱进楼上的卧室里。

王耀的意识稍微清晰一点，就感觉到有异物带着滑腻冰凉的液体侵入下体，他下意识地想把两条腿并起来，却被强硬地撑开。王耀突然明白了自己的处境，又惊又怕地开始死命挣扎，湿了的头发被弄得乱糟糟的。伊万干脆伸手去把他的头绳解开，让一头黑发全都披散开来。

趁伊万靠近的时候，王耀愤怒地揪住伊万的衣领，冲他吼：“混蛋，你在干什么？！你疯了吗？我是男的，男的！”

伊万停下手上的动作，直视王耀的眼睛，认真地说：“我喜欢你。”王耀一下没了气势。他感觉自己无法理解这句话，无措地瞪大眼睛，不可思议地看着伊万。伊万见王耀不回答，又重复了一遍：“小耀，我喜欢你。”然后低下头去亲他。

王耀本能地想偏头躲过去，但被伊万用手抵住不让他转开。王耀在心里将伊万骂了千百遍，咬紧牙关羞愤地瞪着伊万，却发现伊万近在眼前的睫毛抖得厉害，然后有温热的液体滴在他的脸上。

王耀一下就愣住了。伊万竟然哭了，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地往下掉。简直没有比这更不讲道理的事了，这究竟是谁在欺负谁啊？哭也该是我哭，你哭什么啊？王耀内心天人交战，拳头握紧了又松开，最后僵硬地伸手揉了揉伊万毛茸茸的脑袋。

傻瓜，你哭什么呀？

雨像是被谁从天上一盆盆泼下来，砸在窗上响个不停，刚好能遮住王耀的喘息呻吟，和床吱吱的响声。伊万的眼神炽热得要在他身上烧出洞来，王耀偏过头故意不看。伊万在他的身体里横冲直撞，撞得他酥酥麻麻的。他又是难受又是舒服，搂着伊万的脖子，随着伊万的动作不可抑制地颤抖尖叫。

……

两个人光裸着躺在床上，伊万从背后抱着王耀，有一下没一下地抚摸他侧腰细腻的肌肤。王耀拍掉伊万不老实的熊掌，伊万立刻在后面抱着他蹭呀蹭，委屈地叫着：“小耀，小耀…”

王耀觉得自己也是倒了八辈子血霉了，明明是伊万占尽了便宜，怎么还老像是他在欺负伊万一样？王耀哑着嗓子无奈地问：“你又要干嘛？”

伊万把脸放在王耀肩膀上磨蹭，软软地问：“小耀，我们现在是在一起了吗？”

“什…什么？！”王耀又是羞又是恼，窘迫地说：“你说什么胡话，什么在一起？！”王耀认定伊万不过是想占他便宜，小声补上一句，“过两年你都回苏联了…”

“我不走！”伊万把他抱得更紧，很认真地说，“到期之后还可以延聘，我一定想办法留在中国。就算不在上海，假期也可以来找你。”

王耀不可思议地侧头看伊万一眼，不明白他究竟是说笑还是认真。

伊万见他不说话，叹口气想这事急不得，退而求其次地一边用手顺着王耀的头发，一边撒娇般说：“小耀今天别回学校了吧？衣服都没干，外面又在下雨。明天早上再走吧？”

王耀还是不说话，伊万担心他连这都要拒绝，又可怜巴巴地叫了一声“小耀…”。王耀自暴自弃地捂着脸，重重叹口气，突然转过身来抱住伊万，把脸埋在他的胸前，闷闷地说：“这事要是被我爹娘知道了，我死一百回都不够。”

伊万明白王耀这是同意了，吃吃地笑。王耀瞪他一眼，凶巴巴地说：“笑什么笑？”伊万还是笑，边笑边亲他。

王耀哼一声把他推开，气鼓鼓地说：“你不是喜欢冬妮娅吗？现在又说这些花言巧语。”

伊万一点都不生气，眨眨眼开心地说：“小耀吃醋啦？”

王耀又羞又气，红着脸说：“没有的事，谁吃醋了？”

伊万更开心了，笑嘻嘻地在王耀的脸颊上亲了一下，说：“小耀不记得了吗？之前和小耀说过，万尼亚已经不喜欢冬妮娅啦！我喜欢你多久了，要不是你之前被抓进去，我们早该在一起了。”

王耀恍然大悟。伊万把钢笔送给他，竟然是这个意思吗？但疑惑也一并涌了上来，既然伊万那时候就喜欢他，为什么突然对他不理不睬？王耀忍不住问他：“你之前为什么突然不理我了？”

王耀感觉到伊万抱着他的手明显僵了一下，然后把脸埋在他的头发里，沉默了一会儿，声音闷闷地说：“对不起…小耀，对不起。”

伊万默认了他是故意不理自己的，这让王耀既吃惊又有点受伤。伊万为什么一直道歉？王耀感到背后似乎有很深的隐情，他想再问但伊万自责的样子让他开不了口。

他自己也有万分愧疚但无法说出口的事情。追根究底真的是一件负责任的事吗？谁知道会不会带出什么无法触碰的旧事。最终他只是安慰性地抱着伊万，说：“没事了，都过去了。”

在那个风雨交加的夜晚，伊万揽着王耀入睡。王耀不习惯被人抱着，半天睡不着又不敢动，生怕吵醒伊万。他听着雨打在窗上的声音，迷迷糊糊地回想一年来的事情。早上他们出门的时候还只是朋友，可是现在他正躺在伊万的怀抱里。这一切显得很不真实，但伊万的怀抱和温度又再真实不过。

为什么要答应伊万呢？绝不是因为觉得对不起伊万，才让伊万为所欲为。现在想来，也许他一直都喜欢伊万，因此才更觉得对不起他。但他确实是对不起伊万，从何裕事件开始，他对伊万就有了不能说的秘密。今天应该道歉的不是伊万，而是他。

但不管过去发生了什么，一切终于都过去了。伊万强壮的臂膀搂着他，均匀的鼻息喷在他的发顶。他感到很安心，昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

也许是因为白天和伊万谈起《叶甫盖尼·奥涅金》，他在梦中来到一片仙境般的绿野。他听到潺潺的流水声，便跟着声音一路走到水池边，清澈的水流从一个低矮的瀑布流进小池里。旁边的灌木丛突然响了一下，接着便像达吉雅娜所见到的那样，一只棕熊钻了出来。伊万跟在熊的身后也走出来，穿着乡间牧童的衣服，伸手轻抚棕熊的后颈，像是它的主人。

这熊极高大，比伊万还更高不少，但王耀并不感到害怕。它朝王耀伸出利爪，王耀想伸手握住，大熊却突然变了面貌，凶恶地张开血盆大口朝他扑过来。王耀从梦里惊醒。

02

之后三周王耀都这样，对家里说学校有事要早点回去，其实都待在伊万家里，等到周一上午才去学校。伊万不满意为什么王耀来找他要偷偷摸摸的，王耀只好告诉伊万父亲不愿意他们来往的事。

伊万很委屈：“为什么呀，王主任不喜欢我吗？他明明一向都对我很亲切。”

王耀总不能和他说中苏之间的那些事，只好随口扯些理由：“我爹当然很喜欢你，但是工作关系和私人关系不一样嘛 。现在我不是你的翻译，爹当然认为我们不应该再有来往…”总之是连哄带骗才糊弄过去。

他们经常一起做饭吃，一般两人轮流，一顿俄式一顿中式。伊万喜欢在王耀做饭的时候从背后抱着他，死皮赖脸怎么都不撒手。伊万身材又高又壮，耍起赖来竟也无比自然，他一撒娇王耀就拿他没办法了。

1956年的时候调整了专家保卫工作的安排，伊万可以在没有警卫跟随的情况下出门，因此晚上没什么人的时候他们也会出来走走。

有一次他们一直向东走到黄浦江边找了一块沙洲坐下来闲聊，王耀走得累了靠在伊万身上睡着了。伊万把他背回去，走了一大半路他才醒过来。伊万的后背宽阔又结实，王耀觉得趴着挺舒服便假装没醒。

又走了一段伊万开始轻声地哼《莫斯科郊外的晚上》，因为王耀正靠在伊万的肩膀上，几乎就是在他耳边吟唱，曲子温柔又悠长。

「我的心上人，坐在我身旁，默默看着我，不声响。我想对他讲，但又难为情，多少话儿留在心上。」唱到这里的时候伊万突然笑了一声，问他：“好听吗，小耀？”

——原来他早知道我在装睡！王耀脸一下就红了，问伊万什么时候发现他醒了。伊万把他放下来，笑着亲了亲他的脸，说：“你一醒我就知道了。”

另一次天气很晴，他们往西边走到一块草地，两个人躺在上面看星星。伊万把天上的星座指给王耀看，王耀也和他讲中国的二十八星宿，结果王耀还没说完伊万就靠过来堵住了他的嘴。

伊万把家里的备用钥匙给了王耀。王耀拿着钥匙心里沉甸甸的，他曾经有一把一模一样的钥匙，差点要了他的命。他坚决不要，但伊万硬是要给他，说：“万尼亚对小耀没有秘密哦，你什么时候想来都可以。”

说来也奇怪，他们明明才刚确定了关系，但在一起却有种老夫老妻的感觉，从没有因为生活习惯之类的问题吵过。王耀想或许是因为自己之前作为翻译形影不离地跟着伊万待了一年多的原因，他们之间早就像家人一样亲密。

不过伊万也有一些小习惯王耀不是很能理解。卧室里有一扇对着屋后的窗，外面是一株高大的梧桐，伊万坚持必须把窗帘拉上什么时候都不能开。“外面又没人，拉开透透光嘛。”王耀抗议道。但不管怎么说伊万都不同意。他记得以前伊万一般都开着窗帘，不知道什么时候改了习惯。多次交涉无果之后，王耀也就随他去了。

七月初进了考试周，王耀干脆对家里说考试周事情多，等出成绩后再回家，实际上大部分时间都和伊万在一起。王耀把期末考卷带回来改，伊万坚持要帮忙，王耀就把中文题目是什么意思和他说了一遍，告诉他怎么给分。

伊万信心满满地表示没问题，拿了一叠在旁边改。过了一会儿王耀过去检查，看了几眼马上皱着眉头让伊万先不要改了，问：“为什么这里扣分？…不不，不是这么改的…这些都是一年级学生啊，你改得太严了…这题基础语法对就可以，表达不用管…你不能按母语者的标准随意扣分啊…不能因为这种原因扣分，这样我会被学生骂的…不行就是不行…你到底要不要帮忙？要就得听我的…”说了半天伊万才不情不愿地按着王耀的标准来，一边改还要一边抱怨，王耀觉得比全部他自己改还累。更可气的是就这工作态度，晚上还腆着脸要“奖励”，王耀当然是义正言辞地拒绝了。

提交成绩后王耀就得回家了，到时候整天都往外跑总会让父母怀疑。王耀的想法是之后两周他就好好在家待着，八月初他找个由头回学校，之后就方便了，大不了每天花三个小时在路上来回。不过那两周里王耀还是忍不住跑来找过伊万几次，一般都是晚饭后偷偷过来，很快又回去了。

被酒莫惊春睡重，赌书消得泼茶香。  
当时只道是寻常。

这样的日子又甜蜜又恼人，见个面都是偷偷摸摸的，时时得担心被人发现了。他们都以为这样的日子长得没边，如果伊万真的就一直待在中国，可能他们就这么一直下去。谁也没想到离别会来得这么快。

伊万要回国的事情王耀最早是从父亲那里知道的。7月29号晚上，父亲边吃晚饭边说起今天两个专家告知说苏联方面通知他们回国，知会厂里协助整理文件资料。刘厂长专门打电话去市专家局问了，专家局早就乱成了一团，很多聘有专家的单位都发来类似询问，但他们没收到相关的指示，也需要向上级机关请示，让厂里再等通知。

这消息对王耀而言无异于晴天霹雳，吃完饭急忙跑去找伊万。伊万见到他的时候脸上没有一点笑容，站在门口神色复杂地看着他，随后一把抱住他，说：“你终于来了。”

王耀赶紧侧头瞥一眼大门外的警卫，还好没在看这边。他挪挪身子，把门在后面关上，安慰性地回抱住伊万，过了一会儿才说：“我听爹说你们要走了，怎么回事？”

“我不知道…我也不知道这是怎么回事。”伊万放开王耀。借着室内的灯光王耀才看清，伊万眼睛下一圈都泛青，顿时心疼得不行。伊万在客厅的沙发上坐下来，把脸埋在双手中，说，“昨天苏联领事馆的人亲口对我们说的，下个月内所有人都要撤回。”

王耀不敢相信自己听到了什么，怎么可能所有苏联专家都要回国？！他跟着伊万走到客厅，着急又不解，说：“可是你的聘约还没到期呀，你怎么能走？”

“我们被提前召回，聘约已经作废了。”伊万也理不出个头绪，摇着头说，“猜测很多。有人说现在局势紧张，苏联和中国可能要打仗；也有人说你们不需要我们了让我们走。没人知道确切原因。”伊万抬起头，迷茫地看着王耀，问他，“苏联和中国不是好兄弟吗，怎么会变成这样？”

王耀无言以对。伊万的精神状态很糟糕，情绪低落又很焦虑，看起来也没睡好。王耀抱着他安慰他，让他把情况和自己详细说一遍。原来昨天苏联驻上海的领事馆突然召集了所有苏联专家，通知说苏联从即日起至9月1日，会安排撤走所有在中国的苏联专家，也要带走所有工程技术资料。具体的撤离时间和安排还没确定，应该八月中旬之前就会走。

“我们怎么办？”伊万觉得特别无助，王耀当然也给不了他答案。

王耀不能在外面久待，何况他们现在也不清楚具体情况。王耀和伊万说他先回去，看看能不能从父亲那里再打听一些消息，等下周一再来找他。伊万不想王耀走，可怜兮兮地说：“你不留下来陪我吗？我昨天一直都睡不着，我想抱着你。”王耀红着脸让伊万别闹，伊万拉过他给了他一个缠绵的吻才让他走。

回去的路上王耀脸上的表情就全垮了。刚才他看伊万情绪不好，不想两个人都苦着脸才勉强振作一点。不管是为什么要撤走苏联专家，结果已然无法改变了。既然已经正式通知下来，不管怎样，顶多再一个月，伊万就要走了，以后还能不能见到都难说。伊万问他们怎么办，到时候除了分手还能怎么办？可是他不愿意说出来，他也说不出口。他能做的只是尽自己所能，再多陪伊万几天。

但留给他们两个人的时间并不多，快走了伊万反而更忙了。伊万在厂里半停工，但一些日常工作还是要做，此外还要整理文件资料准备带走，苏联的管理机构也经常召他们开会。王耀从8月1号起就一直住在伊万家里，但伊万出席的活动他也不便去，只能帮伊万收拾一下东西做做饭，实际上待在一起的时间很少。

伊万几天来一直闷闷不乐。有一次王耀在做饭的时候，伊万站在旁边一脸严肃地问他：“你愿意和我一起回苏联吗？”王耀停下动作看着伊万，张了张嘴，最终什么都没说，低下头接着做饭。伊万无奈地笑了，半开玩笑地说：“再没人给我做饭了，我该怎么办呢？”

如果伊万爱上的是一个中国女孩，他们或许可以结婚，然后一起回苏联，但王耀不是。他怎么能和他一起走，以什么名义、什么身份？不是王耀不愿意，只是真的不能。

8月3号晚上上海市办了盛大的送别宴，所有专家和家属都收到邀请，层次几乎可以比肩建国十周年的国庆宴会。伊万晚上抱着市里送的一套漆器餐具回来，他喝了点酒，眼睛亮晶晶地和王耀讲宴会和之后晚会的情况。

“你们用这么隆重的宴会来向我们告别，”伊万轻轻倚在王耀身上，“我想我们和中国人民还是很好的朋友吧。”伊万打了个酒嗝，安静了一会儿，又难过地说，“我更不明白了，那为什么我们还要走呢？”

8月5日厂里召集伊万和阿夫杰开会，宣读了苏联和中国之间关于撤离专家的外交照会，两人这才知道苏联方面撤回专家的理由是在华苏联专家工作条件恶化、中国对专家不尊重等等，声称是专家主动要求回国。中国的复照对专家们表示了挽留，但是苏联方面仍然坚持撤回。

这让他们都很惊讶，因为他们认识的所有专家都对提前回国感到疑虑和不安。虽然工作条件确实比之前几年有所恶化，但从没有人提到过想提前回国。

当天正好是周五，王耀照例回家。傍晚父亲一见了他就问：“你这段时间都在哪里？”王耀刚想说在学校，便听父亲说，“前两天严教授打电话来，让你有空去学校找他一趟，他有些事要和你说。”王耀意识到穿帮了，一时又想不到什么好的借口。他想到伊万家里还有一间客房，父亲应该也不会往这方面想，便干脆坦陈自己这周都在伊万家里，帮他整理东西。

父亲很是惊讶，脱口而出：“我不是让你不要…”说半截又停了，长叹口气，摆摆手说，“罢了罢了，也没几天了，想去就去吧。但你还是回来住，别给专家同志添麻烦。”又感慨道，“专家同志们都是很好的人啊。”

吃饭的时候父亲对王耀说：“厂里这两天人手不够，你周末要是没什么事就去帮帮忙。”

“我？”王耀莫名其妙，不知道自己能帮上什么忙。

父亲解释说伊万和扎伊采夫同志今天白天听取了照会之后态度变化很大，留下了一批本来这周内要送到苏联领事馆的重要技术资料让他们趁着周末“研究”一下，厂里现在正组织技术员抓紧抄写。王耀又问到底为什么要撤走专家，父亲把照会内容大概说了一下，边说边叹气，最后说：“真舍不得他们走啊。”

伊万6号接到通知，说所有在沪专家分批乘火车到北京，再从北京安排回国，他和阿夫杰都是10号早上走。周日晚上厂里办了最后一次送别宴，赠送他们不少小礼品，还给他们发了纪念章、感谢信，也给他们所在的原单位写了感谢信。

因为中方的热情送别，阿夫杰一扫前一段时间以来的阴霾，当晚很有兴致地喝了不少酒，醉醺醺地拉着刘厂长和几个车间主任一起唱国际歌，高呼“苏中友谊万岁”。

宴会固然很好，但伊万高兴不起来。因为王耀，他比别的苏联专家对中国更多一分不舍。

他回家时王耀正懒懒地瘫在沙发上。父亲说让他不要住在这边，但他料定父亲在这件事上不会管自己，还是跑过来了。他和技术员们抄了两天总算赶在下周一前把资料都抄完了，现在右手好像都不是自己的了。伊万听他说手臂酸，体贴地坐过来给他揉。

“宴会怎么样？”王耀看到伊万带回来的东西，问他。他们抄资料的地方就在宴会厅楼上的会议室，他听到今晚楼下很热闹。

伊万一边帮他揉手臂，一边说晚会的情况。他垂着眼睛说：“阿夫杰很高兴…”

王耀看伊万意兴阑珊，脱口问他：“你不高兴吗？”

伊万停下手上的动作，委屈地看着他，像是生气了。王耀自知失言，连忙说：“对不起，我不是这个意思…我知道你不高兴。”

伊万更生气了，愤愤然说：“赫鲁晓夫就是个混蛋！他之前把斯大林同志批判得一文不值，现在又违反苏中之间的协定要我们都回去。他们说专家主动提出要回国，实际上我们根本没得选！阿夫杰也不想提前走，为什么我们不能留下来？这太荒谬了！”他的语气很凶，但表情简直是要哭了。

王耀伸手抚摸伊万的脸，希望能安慰他。伊万别过头深呼吸了几下，声音低低地说：“我昨天接到通知，下周三早上搭火车去北京。”

突如其来的消息让王耀也愣住了，这比他预想的还早了太多。怎么这么快就走，那不就只剩两天了吗？他突然意识到离别竟这么近了，伤感的情绪瞬间淹没了他。他的脸皱成一团，像是马上就要哭出来。

反倒是伊万，他深吸几口气终于平静下来，对王耀说：“耀，我们得谈一谈。”

王耀低着头叹气，问他：“谈什么？”认为伊万大概是要说分手的事情。

“谈我们的事情。”伊万看着他，一字一句地问，“小耀，你愿意等我回来吗？”

王耀愣住了，他抬头呆呆看着伊万，疑惑的语气中带着期待：“你们还会回来吗？”

伊万点点头，说：“会的，一定会的。不止是我，很多人都是这种看法。你知道我们被召回苏联的理由是什么吗？”王耀点点头，说父亲和他说过了。伊万说，“我们都不同意上面的说法。这完全是借口，因为我们之间暂时的矛盾而意气用事，等矛盾解决了我们就会回来。无产阶级是不会分家的，我们总会再回来。”

王耀低着头没说话。他并不像伊万一般乐观，在中苏两国这几年来的矛盾中，他总觉得有些东西已经不可逆地变质了。但这也不过是他一种毫无凭据的感觉罢了，难道他愿意就此和伊万分开吗？

伊万突然靠过来，直直地看着王耀的眼睛，诚恳地又问一遍：“你会等我吗？”灯光把伊万漂亮的紫色眼睛照得透亮，王耀觉得它正变成一个漩涡把自己往里吸。“这段时间我们可以写信，之后只要一有机会我就会回来。”他们靠得这么近，以至于说话的时候伊万带着淡淡酒味的鼻息就暖暖地喷在他的脸上。“我不想就这么和你分手。”伊万的身上带着一种介于现实和虚幻之间的美好，或许从一开始他就拒绝不了。“…可以吗？”他们可以吗？

王耀带着点恍惚，又问他一遍：“你真的会回来吗？”伊万很认真地点头，说：“当然，一定会的。”王耀被伊万的执拗说服了。既然伊万相信他也愿意相信，不管怎么样他都想去相信。他也点点头，微笑着说：“那好，我等你回来。”伊万也笑了，凑过来捧着他的脸吻他，亲着亲着手便不老实起来，把他压倒在沙发上。

第二天早上伊万在换衣服的时候王耀迷迷糊糊醒了。伊万过来在他脸颊上亲了一下，让他多睡一会儿。“对了，”准备出去的时候伊万又突然回来，说，“昨天王主任和王夫人邀请我今天去你家吃饭。下午我早点回来，我们一起过去。”王耀闭着眼应了一声，伊万怕他不记得特意给他留了张纸条。王耀醒了看到纸条，刚才还不觉得有什么，现在仔细一想…他懊恼地抓抓头发，自己和伊万一起过去的话，怎么感觉像是去省亲的？

王耀浑身酸软，挣扎了半天才起来，他今天要去学校找一趟严教授。严教授住在学校里，见他来了赶紧让女儿去泡茶，笑呵呵地问他：“你最近都在哪里？我去你宿舍两趟都没碰上，打电话去你家也不在。”王耀连忙赔罪，说之前自己给当翻译的专家要走了，自己最近住在他家帮他整理些文件。严教授不疑有他，一叠声说“应该的应该的”，又说学校里的三个专家也是马上要走，最近也办了好几场欢送会。

严教授让他来一方面是要说下学期排课的事情，另一方面是说严楚楠的事。严楚楠今年毕业，在严教授的安排下到附属中学的初中去教俄文。严楚楠没什么经验又有些怯场，严教授让王耀下学期有空过去听两节，如果有什么讲得不好的地方多提点她。严教授说：“我如今老了不中用了，只是放心不下楠楠。你替我多照顾照顾她就是帮我了。”

王耀再迟钝也有点明白严教授的意思了。他当然不讨厌严楚楠，但他一直都只把她当妹妹看，就像对春燕一样。严教授没有明说，王耀也不好拒绝，还是答应下来，心里想着得找个机会和严楚楠讲清楚。

傍晚去王耀家的时候，伊万给每个人都带了礼物。他给杨怀琴带了枚胸针，给王春燕带了一大包零食，还拿了两本工作笔记和几本专业教材给王修平。王耀提着零食，有点害羞地想“怎么看都是去省亲的吧”。

这顿饭吃得伤感，只有什么都不明白的王春燕还是和从前一样开心。父亲看着伊万拿来的资料，担忧地问会不会给伊万带来麻烦。“私人赠予比拿给厂里好一些。”伊万笑着解释，“这些也不是很机密的资料，不过厂里现在在造的船正好用得上，我怕你们一时找不到。以后都要靠你们自己了。”

伊万后天早上就走了。他已经把所有工作都交接好，明天可能还会去厂里转转，但已经没什么要做的了。晚上王耀陪伊万回去帮他再整理一下行李，其实伊万东西也不多，而且之前已经收拾得差不多，只要最后再收一些零碎的物件。但王耀不放心，上上下下到处看，生怕漏了什么要紧的东西。伊万看着他忙，心里觉得难过。这个傻瓜，这辈子得操多少心啊。

伊万从柜子里翻出两瓶伏特加，还是当时王耀出狱之后杨怀琴拿给他的。他把王耀拉到客厅，说：“你别忙了，行李明天我自己收拾。你陪我喝酒吧。”

大概世界上没有第三个像他们这样的傻瓜了，在离别前一起喝酒的时候竟然聊马列主义、聊无产阶级革命。王耀酒量不好，没喝几杯就开始晕了，靠在伊万身上听他说话。伊万也渐渐安静下来，只是喝酒。等把酒都喝完了，又开始有一句没一句地说。王耀有点晕，迷迷糊糊听到伊万在说什么“我不想走”“我们以后会结婚的吧”“什么时候能回来呢”“想亲手给你做一个戒指”之类的话，王耀笑了笑，喃喃地说：“我等你回来。”

两个人在客厅的地板上躺了一个晚上，王耀醒来头疼得要命，好像还感冒了，恹恹地窝在床上。伊万上午出去了一趟，下午回来把东西都收好。伊万想，时间是如此无情的东西，一天总是二十四个小时，想它快或是慢都做不到，越想抓住的时间越是抓不住。等地球再转过一周，他就不在这里了。

伊万坐在床边，摸着王耀的脑袋，问他还难受吗。王耀笑着摇头说他没事，只是昨晚着凉了。伊万看了王耀一会儿，心里充满了无奈。他从行李里翻出那本《普希金诗歌全集》，书页很旧，显示出常被翻阅的痕迹。他拿在手里看了看，想起过去便露出怀念而温柔的神情，对王耀说：“你还记得吗？刚认识的时候我说要送书给你，你想拿这本书，我却不愿意。”

王耀当然记得，但那是什么时候的事了？没记错的话是1957年的暑假，他还在大学里读书。谁能想到之后会发生这么多事，而他们竟会这样离别？岁月给每个人准备了怎样的惊喜，实在是一件令人捉摸不透的事情。

“然后你给了我一本《静静的顿河》。”王耀说，忍不住也笑了起来，“其实我真的只是随便看看，但你好像生气了。”

伊万说：“因为这本诗集是对我很有意义的东西。这是我妈妈的书，我带着它从莫斯科到尼古拉耶夫，后来又回到莫斯科。在所有孤独和困惑的时候，我总能在里面找到共鸣和鼓舞，有什么想法就记在旁边。这里写着我的生活、我的灵魂、我的一切。现在我要把它托付给你，请你替我保管，等我回来再向你要回来。”伊万又把书翻到最后，拿出钢笔来，“我把我在莫斯科的地址写在封底上。给我写信吧，我也会给你写信。”

王耀接过来，看着伊万刚写上去的地址，那是他要回去的地方。王耀难过得想哭，硬是抿着唇角把眼泪憋了回去，眼眶发红地看着伊万，说：“我今天晚上得回去了。”明早他要跟父母一起去火车站送伊万，厂领导和一些与专家相熟的工人都会去，他总不能和伊万一起去火车站。

伊万难得任性，委屈地望着王耀，恳求他：“能不能不走？”但从王耀为难的神色中，他很快就意识到自己是在无理取闹了。说到底，走的人是他。他难过地背过身子，说，“我随口说的，你应该回去。”

王耀无言地从背后抱着他，将脸埋进他宽阔的后背。分别已经迫在眉睫，但起码这一刻我们还在一起，我还可以抱着你。

【上海·1960年8月10日晨】

第二天清早火车站很热闹，全厂来了五六十人，拉着横幅欢送伊万和阿夫杰去北京。站台上人太多了，伊万和王耀只好隔着人群相望，微笑着用眼神鼓励彼此。他们昨天晚上便说好了，既然他们总会再见，那到了火车站就不要难过了。

直到此时王春燕才终于意识到伊万这是要走了，噘着嘴问王耀：“大哥哥什么时候回来？”王耀拍拍她的脑袋，带着重逢的祈望，笑着说：“很快就会回来。”

火车快进站的时候伊万突然挤到王耀身边，开心地说：“我刚才想到一句诗——‘不管怎样，总有一天我要娶走你。娶走你一个，或许还捎带上…上海。’”伊万眨眨眼，“这是一个好兆头，不是吗？你要等我回来。”王耀觉得这句诗有点耳熟，虽然一下想不起来是谁写的，但寓意总是好的，便笑着点点头，说：“我一定等你。”

陈翻译也挤过来，对伊万说可以上火车了。伊万让她等一下，他还有几句话要和王耀说，陈翻译便站到一旁等他。其实何止几句话，伊万想说的话实在太多，甚至不知从何说起了。他握着王耀的手，用饱含深情的眼睛看着他，这比千言万语还要动人，让他们的心又沉重起来。

伊万把左手戴的手表摘下来塞给王耀，说：“这个给你。它会忠实记录下我把你独自留在这里的每一秒钟，作为将来控诉我的罪证。”又半开玩笑地说，“这一定是滔天大罪了。我是个讨厌的家伙不是吗？”王耀悲从中来，忍不住又哭了，捏着手表边哭边摇头，说：“不是…你当然不是。”

伊万没想到自己又把王耀给惹哭了，手足无措地想安慰他，但陈翻译又过来催他说该走了。他心里不舍又无奈，最后用力拥抱了一下王耀，贴在他耳边轻声说：“别哭了，亲爱的。我爱你，我会回来的。”然后才和陈翻译一起提着行李上了火车。王耀凑到车窗下，伸手贴在玻璃上，伊万站在窗边，隔着玻璃把左手盖在他的右手上。

很久以后，当伊万回想起过去的一切时，才意识到这其实是一个颇有纪念意义的时刻。这是他们最后一次离得这样近，再之后便只有渐行渐远。

王耀或许更早就有了这样的预感。回家的路上王耀一直在想伊万念的那句诗是谁写的，快到家的时候终于想起来了。这是苏联诗人马雅可夫斯基的诗句，只是原句最后的地名是“巴黎”。

马雅可夫斯基将这首诗献给他在巴黎的情人塔吉雅娜·雅可夫列娃。当时二人已互许终身，马雅可夫斯基暂回苏联料理事务，打算再去巴黎就结婚，出国申请却被拒绝。后来马雅可夫斯基在苏联有了新的恋人，直到最后自杀，他再没去过巴黎、再没见过塔吉雅娜。

TBC


End file.
